runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Land of the Goblins
Land of the Goblins on tehtävä P2P-''RuneScapessa''. Tiedot Ohje Tavarat *Toadflaxia saa joko itse kasvattamalla, ostamalla tai Brimhaven Agility Arenalla vaihtamalla kolmeen lippuun. *Värit saa Lletyan ompelukaupasta, tai Aggie-noidalta Draynor Villagesta, jolloin pitää sekoittaa punainen ja keltainen, jotta saa oranssin ja punainen ja sininen saadaksesi purppuran Aloitus Osiossa tarvitaan tyhjä vial sekä survin ja mortteli. Puhuttuasi Grubfootille saat tietää, ettei tätä päästetä Dorgesh-Kaaniin. Sano Mistagille, että otat vastuun (take responsibility) Grubfootista ja pääsette kumpikin menemään kaupunkiin. Mene kaupungin alakerran luoteessa olevaan Oldakin työpajaan, josta löytyy myös Zanik. Grubfoot kertoo näkynsä Yu'biuskista jonne Zanikin täytyy johtaa heidät. Hän kertoo myös uskovansa salaisen Big High War God -temppelin pappien tietävän tien maahan. Temppeli on vajonnut maan alle ja on paikassa, jossa useat ihmiset kalastavat kaloja. Oldak tajuaa paikan ja teleporttaa sinut ja Zanikin sinne lasipallollaan, Grubfootin on palattava kenraaleittensa luo. Goblin Cave Kuva:Goblin cave.png # Sisäänkäynti # Laatikot # Stagaliitti # Temppelin sisäänkäynti # Mustat sienet Luolasto on sama jossa oltiin myös Dwarf Cannon-tehtävässä, eli Goblin Cave. Luolaston kahdessa luoteisosassa olevassa sivukäytävässä ja aivan pohjoisosassa olevan temppelin sisäänkäynnin luona kasvaa mustia sieniä. Ota niitä ainakin yksi, varmuudeksi kaksi. Käytä survinta ja morttelia sieneen, kun vial on repussasi ja saat vialin täyteen mustaa väriä. Mene luolaston luoteisosaan, josta löytyy ovi ja kaksi vartijaa. Vartijat päästävät Zanikin sisään, mutta eivät sinua, koska olet ihminen. Gobliniksi muuttuminen Tässä matkassa temppeliin tarvitset Toadflaxin, vedellä täytetyn vialin, goblin mailin ja värit. Palaa Oldakin luo, joka kehottaa sinua menemään Makeover Magen puheille. Tämä löytyy Faladorin lounaispuolelta. Makeover Mage kertoo goblin potioniin tarvittavan Toadflax ja pharmakos berries. Hän antaa pharmakos berries ja voit valmistaa potionin laittamalla Toadflax vialiin, jossa on vettä ja lisäämällä siihen pharmakos berriesin ja saat Goblin potion (3). Potionin vaikutus häviää, jos ylläsi on jotain jota goblinit eivät käytä, samoin auringonvalo poistaa vaikutuksen, eli käytä sitä vasta Goblin Cavessa. Mene Goblin Caveen joka on kalastuskillan eteläpuolella. Ota kaikki haarniskat, aseet, sormukset ja kaulakorut pois ja juo annos Goblin Potionia ja voit valita minkä näköiseksi gobliniksi haluat muuttua. Tällä valinnalla ei ole mitään tekemistä tehtävän kannalta. Nyt vartijat päästävät sinut temppeliin. Mene pohjoisosaan ylipapin (high priest) puheille. Paljastuu, että Zanik on laitettu Huzamogaarb-heimon vankilaan. Sinun täytyy nyt värjätä goblin mail mustaksi ja laittaa se päällesi, jotta pääset heimon huoneeseen, joka on temppelin koilliskulmassa. Mene sinne ja juttele Zanikin kanssa ristikon läpi ja tämä kertoo näiden goblineiden takavarikoineen teleporttipallon ja laittaneen sen laatikkoon (crate). Etsi huoneen laatikoita ja löydettyäsi vie teleporttipallo Zanikille, joka teleporttaa itsensä Dorgesh-Kaaniin. Sinun täytyy nyt yksin löytää salainen maa. Mene ylipapin luo ja kysy Yu'biuskista ja hän tekee sinulle testin Testi * True or false: those who do not believe in the Big High War God, whether they are goblins or other races, must die. True * Oh? Why? The Big High War God commands it. * True or false: Big High War God chose goblins to be his race because goblins mighty warriors. False * Oh? Why you say that? Goblins were not mighty warriors before he chose us. * True or false: goblin leaders should be good at planning in order to win battles. False * Why not? That's one of the commandments. *Prophecy saw some day Big High War God send Chosen Commander. What Chosen Commander do?Lead goblins to victory over the whole world. Kun olet vastannut oikein kysymyksiin, ylipappi kertoo kuolleen edeltäjänsä Snotheadin tienneen tien Yu'biuskiin. Hänen hengelleen voi puhua vain kryptassa, jonka avaimia heimot säilyttävät ja antavat ne vain ylipapille. Avaimet Heimot ovat temppelin itä ja länsiseinustoilla ja jokaisen heimon huoneeseen pääsemiseksi on päällä oltava samanvärinen goblin mail kuin heimolla. Sinun pitää varastaa jokaisen heimon papilta avain. Eli esimerkiksi seuraavasti *Huzamogaarb-heimo, musta haarniska (on jo), koilliskulmassa *Ekeleshuun-heimo, sininen haarniska, idässä *Nargoshuun-heimo, oranssi haarniska, kaakossa *Horogothgar-heimo, purppura haarniska, lounaiskulmassa *Yurkolgokh-heimo, keltainen haarniska, luoteiskulmassa Jäljelle jäi Saragogak-heimo, jolla om valkoinen haarniska ja joka asuu lännessä. Valkoinen väri Tarvitset ongenvavan, valonlähteen ja kalansyöttiä. Mene Daynor Villageen Aggie-noidan puheille ja kysy voiko tämä tehdä valkoista väriä. Tämä kertoo tarvittavan Hemnesterin whitefishiä kaiken värin poistamiseksi. Tarvitset syötiksi raa'an limaisen ankeriaan (Slimy Eel), jonka saa pyydystettyä Lumbridgen luolaston eteläpään kalastuspaikasta. Muista ottaa valonlähde mukaasi ja käy pyydystämässä ankerias. Mene seuraavaksi kalastuskilpailun paikkaan ja ja voit nyt sanoa "I need to catch a Hemenster whitefish" ja pääset aitaukseen sisälle. Kalasta whitefish ja palaa Aggien luo, joka tekee goblin mailista valkean. Krypta Tässä tarvitaan taistelutavaroita 35, 45, 55, 65 ja 75 tasoisten vastustajien kukistamiseksi. Tasostasi riippuen ota mukaan myös jonkin verran ruokaa. Mene taas Goblin Caveen ja juo annos Goblin Potionia laita valkoinen haarniska päällesi ja käy varastamassa viimeinen avain Sargorgak-heimolta. Avaa nyt pohjoisessa olevan kryptan ovi ja mene sisälle. Laita ihmisen taisteluvarusteet päällesi ja muutut ihmiseksi. Vastustajat hyökkäävät meleellä, sekä meleen ja taikojen yhdistelmällä, mutta melko heikosti. Mene länsiseinustalla olevan ensimmäisen haudan luo ja valitse Snothead, jolloin tämä ilmaantuu ja hyökkää kimppuusi. Kun olet voittanut tämän, kysy tietääkö tämä tien Yu'biuskiin ja kun tämä ei tiennyt sitä kysy tämän edeltäjän nimeä. Nimeä voit käyttää seuraavaan hautaan. Mene seuraavaksi itäseinustan ensimmäiselle haudalle ja toista sama, seuraavaksi itäpuolen toiselle haudalle ja sitten länsipuolen toiselle. Olet nyt käynyt Snothead, Snailfeet, Mosschin ja Redeysin luona. Viimeisenä vuorossa on pohjoisseinustalla oleva Strongbones, joka osaa myös kutsua avukseen Skoblineita, jotka ovat vain 15-tasoisia, mutta hankaloittavat taistelua. Suosittelen automaattisen vastahyökkäyksen (Autoretaliate) laittamista pois ja Skoblinien jättämistä rauhaan ja Strongbonesiin keskittymistä. Kun voitat Strongbonesin häviävät Skoblinit ja saat tietää Yu'biuskin sijainnin. Yu'biusk Palaa Zanikin luo Oldakin huoneeseen Dorgesh-Kaaniin. Juttele heidän kanssaan ja he päättävät kokeilla etelässä olevaa keijuympyrää portaalina. Mene toisen kerroksen eteläpäädyn keskelle ja mene sisään Agility Arenan sisäänkäynnistä. Mene länsipuolella olevia tikkaita alas ja kulje kaakkoon kunnes löydät keijuympyrän oranssin nuolen. Oldak pyytää sinua säätämään koneen,siten että jokaiselle renkaalle tulee sen koon mukainen määrä voimaa. Ympyröiden halkaisijat ovat 6, 4 ja 2. Jotta halkaisijasta saadaan säde ® on se jaettava kahdella. Ympyrän alan saa tutusta kaavasta A = \pi r^2 Koska jokaisessa alassa (A) on sama \pi , se voidaan jättää pois, koska se ei vaikuta alojen koon suhteeseen. Suhteiksi tulee siis * \left(\frac{6}{2}\right)^2 = 3^2 = 9 * \left(\frac{4}{2}\right)^2 = 2^2 = 4 * \left(\frac{2}{2}\right)^2 = 1^2 = 1 Kone pitää siis säätää 9 - 4 - 1 Pääsette Yu'biskiin ja lähde kulkemaan länteen kunnes eteen tulee seiniä ja outo laatikko (strange box). Avaatte laatikon Zanikin kanssa ja Zanik imeytyy sisään. Lopetus Palaa Oldakin luo ja palaatte tämän työhuoneeseen ja tehtävä on suoritettu. Palkkio *1 tehtäväpiste *3 000 ketteryyskokemusta *3 000 yrttioppikokemusta *3 000 varastelukokemusta *3 000 kalastuskokemusta *3 000 voimakokemusta *2 000 rukouskokemusta *Voit ostaa teleportti spherejä *voit ostaa Bandos hautakiven *Voi aloittaa Goblin High Priest-minitehtävän. Luokka:Tehtävät Luokka:Tehtävät en:Land of the Goblins